Golden Promise
by Just-Sky
Summary: AU! Setelah perang antara Exorcist dengan keluarga Noah berakhir, Kanda menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah dunia yang begitu berbeda dari tempat asalnya. Dia berpikir kalau semuanya sudah berahir. Tapi, roda gigi takdirnya kembali berputar ketika dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bernama Duanmu Xi yang merupakan Master Yomeishi, membuatnya harus kembali terjerat dalam drama lagi


Disclaimer: Ling Qi (Spiritpact) adalah milik Ping Zi, sementara -man adalah milik Hoshino Katsura. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam penulisan fanfik ini

Warning: AU, Slash, OOC, OOC, violence, character death, typo, etc.

Rating: T

Pairing: Kanda Yuu (Yang Jinghua) x Duanmu Xi, Past! Yullen

* * *

 **GOLDEN PROMISE**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

" _Kanda, apa kau tahu kalau Akuma yang diciptakan oleh Earl itu memiliki jiwa manusia yang terperangkap di sana?" Sebuah suara yang begitu Kanda kenal berbicara padanya, membuat perhatiannya tersita dari pekerjaan yang tengah dia kerjakan saat itu, bermeditasi dan menenangkan pikirannya._

 _Kedua mata silver kebiruannya yang sedari tadi terpejam pun kini terbuka dan menatap lurus pada sosok yang tengah tiduran di lantai yang ada di hadapannya. Remaja yang mengucapkan kalimat tadi adalah orang yang sangat Kanda kenal, dia seorang remaja yang berusia lebih muda darinya dan memiliki rambut pendek berwarna putih layaknya orang tua yang berusia lanjut. Meski demikian, warna rambut tersebut tidaklah membuat sosok remaja itu seperti orang tua yang sering Kanda lihat di sebuah panti penampungan, dan meskipun Kanda tidak pernah mengakuinya secara langsung, warna rambut itu lah yang membuat perhatian Kanda tertuju pada sosok remaja yang ada di hadapannya tersebut ketika mereka berdua pertama kali bertemu. Sosok itu selain memiliki warna rambut yang menyerupai orang tua, dia juga memiliki penampilan yang terlihat begitu lugu dan lengkap dengan sepasang mata abu-abu yang memikat. Sosoknya akan terlihat sempurna bila bukan sebuah luka berbentuk pentagram dan berwarna merah membingkai pipi kiri milik remaja itu._

" _Moyashi," sahut Kanda dengan pelan, kedua matanya memberikan tatapan ganas kepada orang yang dipanggilnya sebagai Moyashi yang balik menatapnya dengan penuh kelembutan tersebut. "Aku tidak peduli kalau Akuma terbuat dari jiwa orang mati atau mereka masih memilikinya. Yang aku pedulikan adalah menghancurkan akuma-akuma tersebut sampai tidak ada yang tersisa di hadapanku."_

 _Sebuah senyum yang begitu tipis pun muncul pada bibir remaja berambut silver yang ada di hadapan Kanda, remaja tersebut terlihat sedih namun juga senang pada saat yang sama, emosinya sukar untuk Kanda deteksi karena topeng tebal yang tak kasat mata tengah dikenakan oleh anak tersebut. Kanda ingin sekali meletakkan tangannya pada wajah anak itu dan menarik topeng yang tak kasat mata tersebut, mencoba untuk membongkar apa yang membuat seorang Allen Waker begitu bebal layaknya dia adalah sebuah kepingan puzzle yang tersusun begitu rapi dan membuat orang ingin mengoyak kepingan tersebut. Meski itulah yang ingin Kanda lakukan, pemuda berambut panjang tersebut hanya bisa diam di tempat seraya memberikan tatapan ganas pada sosok Allen, yang tentu saja hanya dibalas oleh senyuman tipis oleh sang Empunya rambut silver tersebut._

 _Kedua mata silver kebiruan Kanda pun terpejam lagi ketika ia merasakan Allen mendekat dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Kanda dan duduk di atas pangkuannya, Allen menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kanda dan merasakan kehangatan yang begitu dia dambakan selama ini._

" _Kau tidak pernah berubah, Kanda, dan jangan pernah berubah sampai kapan pun," gumam Allen dengan suara lirih, remaja itu terdengar begitu sedih sampai-sampai membuat Kanda merasa penasaran. Sang Samurai tersebut tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, tapi dia membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi sandaran bagi Allen dan untuk pertama kalinya semenjak mereka mengenal satu sama lainnya, baik Allen dan Kanda tidak bertengkar. "Kanda adalah Kanda, aku akan sedih kalau dia berubah menjadi sosok yang asing dan tidak lagi aku kenali."_

 _Melihat Kanda yang tidak menampilkan seberkas emosi pada wajahnya maupun mengucapkan sepatah kata adalah pemandangan yang cukup untuk membuat Allen tersenyum. Dia tahu kalau Kanda paham betul akan apa yang dia ucapkan tadi, tapi pemuda berambut panjang tersebut memilih untuk bungkam dan mendengarkan ucapan Allen. Mereka berdua hanya bisa terdiam dalam suasana nyaman yang tercipta di sana, tidak satupun dari keduanya membuyarkan kenyamanan yang tercipta dengan ucapan-ucapan yang sesungguhnya tidak butuh untuk diucapkan bila ingin mengutarakan maksudnya. Ketika Kanda membuka kedua matanya, dia memilih untuk mendekatkan keningnya dengan milik Allen tanpa memutuskan kontak mata di antara mereka._

" _Kau terlalu berisik, Moyashi," ujar Kanda dengan suara tenang. Ucapan kasar tersebut memiliki makna yang tersembunyi, yaitu 'aku tahu, Moyashi' dan Allen yang mampu menangkap maksud dari kalimat Kanda pun melebarkan senyumannya sebelum menyandarkan keningnya dengan milik Kanda. Dia tahu kalau sampai kapan pun Kanda tidak akan berubah, Kanda Yuu masih akan menjadi Kanda Yuu sampai kapan pun dan di mana pun, itulah apa yang Allen percayai sampai kapan pun. Dengan begini Allen bisa pergi dengan tenang. Kanda memiliki pikiran yang benar dan dia tidak akan berubah sampai kapan pun._

 _Kanda yang melihat senyuman kecil di wajah Allen tersebut balik menatapnya tanpa ada keraguan di sana barang sedikit pun, bahkan tak jarang Kanda pun merasakan bibirnya berkedut sedikit seperti dia ingin mengulaskan senyum namun harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi melarangnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Sehingga Kanda pun hanya bisa menatap Allen dengan kalem seraya menyandarkan keningnya dengan milik Allen, menikmati kehadiran orang yang sangat penting baginya tersebut. Suara tawa Allen yang begitu merdu tersebut membuyarkan lamunan yang Kanda miliki, dan sebuah kecupan di keningnya pun menghantarkan sang Pemuda berambut panjang itu kepada suatu realita. Mereka mungkin berada dalam situasi perang, tapi mereka memiliki harapan untuk hidup bahagia dan bersama-sama di masa depan bila perang ini sudah selesai._

* * *

"Tuan Yang...Tuan Yang" suara seorang gadis muda membuatnya begitu terganggu, membuyarkan Kanda dari sebuah mimpi atau bayangan masa lalu yang sudah lama tidak dia ingat.

"Tuan Yang, Anda tidur lagi di tempat ini... sebentar lagi pertemuannya akan dimulai. Tuan Yang...Tuan Yang."

Keningnya berkerut untuk menahan kesal yang semakin memuncak, ingin sekali dia memaki siapa yang tengah mengganggu mimpinya tentang kekasihnya di masa lalu tapi mengingat ada di mana dia di sana serta tengah bersama dengan siapa dia sekarang ini membuatnya untuk menahan amarah. Untuk itu, melainkan marah dia pun langsung membuka kedua matanya dan memberikan tatapan ganas kepada gadis muda yang tadi membangunkannya.

Bibir Kanda pun berkedut kecil dan hampir saja membentuk sebuah seringai tipis ketika dia melihat wajah gadis itu memucat ketika menerima tatapan ganas Kanda. Tidak di tempat asalnya maupun di tempat ini, Kanda masih lah menjadi orang yang memiliki temperamen buruk dan juga menakutkan menurut banyak orang.

"Che, jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Kanda, pemuda itu pun langsung beranjak dari posisi tidurannya.

Rambutnya yang panjang dan tengah tidak diikat itu terlihat seperti air terjun berwarna hitam kebiruan ketika terangkat serta menutupi punggungnya yang tidak tertutup oleh baju. Kanda melirik sebentar ke arah luar di mana dia bisa menemukan matahari sudah mau lengser dan hari pun mau berganti dengan malam.

"Sekarang sudah pukul lima sore, Tuan Yang. Tuan Liu dan yang lainnya akan menunggu Anda di tempat biasanya untuk membicarakan mengenai proyek yang akan Anda kerjakan untuk pembangunan jembatan besar kota, untuk itu mereka mengharapkan kehadiran Anda setengah jam lagi," ujar gadis itu yang juga bertindak sebagai asisten pribadi dari Kanda.

Kanda tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengusap wajahnya yang masih merasa sebal karena rasa kantuk yang tidak meninggalkannya, pun dengan perasaan nostalgia yang tidak ada habisnya. Sudah sepuluh tahun semenjak perang dengan Noah dan Earl Millenium berakhir, dan sepuluh tahun pula ketika Allen melemparkannya ke dunia aneh ini yang begitu modern, tapi anehnya baru sekarang Kanda menemukan dirinya berada dalam sebuah mimpi di mana dia dan Allen bisa bersama-sama, seperti mengulang masa lalu yang dulunya pernah terjadi.

Satu hal yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Kanda sekarang ini, dia merindukan masa lalu. Menghela napas kecil, pemuda itu membiarkan selimutnya jatuh ke lantai saat dia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Ia pun seperti biasanya menghiraukan kehadiran Meiling yang tak lain adalah asistennya, pun dengan tatapan penuh nafsu yang dia terima dari asistennya tersebut, tapi semua itu Kanda hiraukan dengan dirinya mengambil sebuah kemeja berwarna putih dari dalam lemari besar miliknya dan kemudian mengenakannya. Dia pun juga mengambil sebuah pita berwarna merah yang terletak di atas meja nakasnya, dia menggunakan benda itu untuk mengikat tinggi rambutnya seperti biasanya. Pita merah itu sudah bersama dengannya sejak 10 tahun terakhir, barang terakhir yang Allen Walker berikan padanya.

Kanda Yuu adalah namanya, mantan exorcist dari Black Order dan juga pengguna Innocence yang bernama Mugen, dan dia juga seorang arsitektur muda terkenal yang bernama Yang Jinghua sekarang ini. Kanda tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah perang besar berakhir, tapi ketika dirinya terbangun dia sudah berbaring di sebuah tempat tidur di dalam gubuk kecil milik pasang suami isteri bermarga Yang. Mereka mengatakan kalau mereka menemukan Kanda tidak sadarkan diri di pinggir sungai tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan luka-luka, ketika mereka bertanya akan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya Kanda sama sekali tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk bungkam. Apa yang terjadi padanya adalah urusannya sendiri, orang lain yang tidak memiliki hubungan dengannya tidak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur apalagi tahu. Pikiran Kanda saat itu benar-benar penuh dengan masalah, dia tidak menemukan Mugen di mana pun dan dirinya juga terlempar ke sebuah tempat yang sangat asing baginya. Kanda memiliki teori kalau ini adalah ulah Allen, mengirimnya ke sebuah tempat untuk menyelamatkan Kanda setelah perang terakhir berakhir.

Tapi, di mana Allen sekarang ini? Pertanyaan Kanda yang tidak memiliki jawaban satu pun, dan Kanda merasa ingin tahu akan apa yang terjadi. Keluarga Yang begitu baik pada Kanda, mereka merawat Kanda tanpa meminta balasan apapun, meski pada kenyataannya orang yang mereka rawat tidak mengucapkan apapun. Kebaikan yang diberikan oleh orang lain itu tentu terasa begitu asing untuk Kanda, membuatnya merasa bersalah karena memperlakukan sepasang suami isteri yang baik itu tidak lebih dari orang asing yang dia temui di jalan, untuk itu Kanda pun tidak bisa menerima kebaikan itu dengan cuma-cuma, dia pun memperbaiki sikapnya sedikit demi sedikit dan mulai berinteraksi dengan mereka.

Dia tinggal bersama mereka selama dua bulan lebih untuk penyembuhannya, dan tidak jarang pula mereka mengajari Kanda mengenai dunia itu ketika mereka tahu Kanda tidak tahu apapun mengenai dunia tempatnya berada saat itu. Kanda merasa bersyukur karena pasangan Yang tersebut tidak memaksanya untuk memberitahu mereka bagaimana dia lupa akan segalanya, mereka menghormati privasinya dan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Semua itu sedikit menyiksa batin Kanda, tapi Kanda bukanlah seseorang yang tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan baik. Selama itu pula Kanda pun belajar banyak mengenai tempatnya tinggal tersebut.

Dunia tempatnya berada sekarang ini tidak memiliki akuma seperti yang diciptakan oleh Earl Millenium, para iblis dan roh yang ada di dunia ini lebih ke arah spiritual, begitu berbeda dengan apa yang Kanda kenal selama ini. Pasangan suami isteri yang menyelamatkan Kanda adalah sepasang exorcist, mereka menjelaskan detail yang menyangkut mengenai iblis dan makhluk supernatural yang mereka usir dan binasakan ketika Kanda bertanya mengenai adanya exorcist di dunia itu. Terlebih, di dunia ini tidak ada sebuah organisasi yang bernama Black Order dan segalanya, sungguh dunia yang begitu damai bila ada seseorang menanyakan pendapat Kanda mengenai dunia tersebut.

Singkat kata, Kanda mendapatkan sebuah realita kalau dia berada jauh sekali dari rumah, jauh dari Black Order, Allen, Lavi, dan sebagainya. Dia tidak tahu apakah dirinya bisa kembali ke tempat asalnya mengingat Allen adalah orang yang mengirimnya ke tempat ini menggunakan Noah arc, dan bila Kanda mendengarkan dengan detail penjelasan Komui dan mereka yang dari departemen sains mengenai Noah Arc yang awanya dikendalikan oleh Neah atau Noah keempatbelas maka akan sulit untuk menemukan jalan keluar bila dia sudah terlempar ke salah satu pintu yang ada di sana. Dunia paralel dan juga dimensi lain, Kanda tidak akan pernah percaya akan adanya sesuatu seperti itu bila dia tidak mengalaminya sendiri seperti sekarang ini. Kanda berada di dunia lain, sebuah tempat yang sangat berbeda dengan tempat asalnya.

Mungkin saat ini Kanda tidak bisa pulang ke tempat asalnya, tapi bukan berarti dia akan menyerah begitu saja. Dia masih memiliki impian untuk kembali ke tempat asalnya dan bertemu lagi dengan Allen serta mereka yang mulai dia panggil sebagai keluarga tersebut.

Pasangan Yang itu sangat baik kepada Kanda, bahkan setelah mereka tahu kalau Kanda memiliki banyak misteri yang tidak dia beritahukan kepada mereka, pasangan Yang masih tidak memaksanya untuk mengatakan apa itu, bahkan mereka dengan baiknya mengadopsi Kanda yang kala itu masih berusia 19 tahun ke dalam keluarga Yang dan menamainya sebagai Yang Jinghua karena Kanda masih menolak untuk memberitahu nama aslinya kepada mereka. Bagi seorang Kanda Yuu, setiap hari merupakan tantangan tersendiri baginya. Dia mulai beradaptasi dengan dunia di mana dia berada saat ini, mencari informasi untuk kembali ke tempat asalnya –yang hasilnya selalu nihil–

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan pada akhirnya Kanda pun bisa beradaptasi dengan baik di sana, bahkan dia pun mulai menganggap pasangan Yang sebagai orang yang patut untuk dia lindungi. Mereka mungkin menganggap Kanda sebagai anak mereka, tapi semua itu berbeda dengan Kanda karena dia tidak bisa melihat mereka berdua sebagai orangtuanya. Meski demikian, Kanda menghormati mereka. Sehingga tidak heran kalau dia akan merasa sedih ketika pasangan Yang tersebut meninggal secara tiba-tiba dalam sebuah kecelakaan yang menurut orang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan nalar.

Orang lain mungkin menganggap kalau pasangan Yang meninggal akibat ledakan gas di rumah mereka, tapi Kanda tahu benar akan apa yang terjadi. Kanda bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apapun, terlebih bila dia tahu benar kalau pasangan Yang merupakan seorang exorcist. Mereka meninggal di tengah pekerjaan dimana mereka menyegel sesuatu yang memiliki aura spiritual yang begitu besar, entah apa itu.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu dan di sinilah Kanda sekarang, dia yang merupakan seorang predator alami bisa menggapai tangga tertinggi dalam sebuah kedudukan sosial meski Kanda merupakan pemuda yang bukan berasal dari dunia itu, dia bisa bertahan hidup. Menjadi seorang arsitektur adalah pekerjaannya sekarang ini, dan karena itu Kanda tidak hidup terlunta-lunta di jalanan seperti orang depresi yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Meski dia bisa beradaptasi dengan baik di dunia ini, bukan berarti Kanda akan menyerah begitu saja untuk kembali ke dunia asalnya.

Pemuda itu melirik ke arah pantulan bayangannya yang terlihat dari cermin yang ada di sana, dia melihat pantulan bayangannya sendiri dan tatapan itu pun tertuju pada tatto kutukannya yang ada di dada kirinya. Benda itu tidak akan pernah hilang sampai dia mati, bahkan Kanda pun ragu kalau kutukan lotus yang dia miliki akan hilang meski malaikat mau mencabut nyawanya suatu saat nanti. Kanda tidak pernah menyukai kutukan tersebut, tapi harus dia akui kalau tatto kutukan yang melekat pada dirinya adalah satu sedikit hal yang mengingatkan Kanda kalau dirinya adalah Kanda Yuu, seorang exorcist dan juga bagian dari Black Order, orang yang terlahir dalam program Exorcist kedua.

"Tuan Yang?" Panggilan dari Meiling lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunan Kanda, membuat pemuda itu sekali lagi melemparkan tatapan tajam pada sosok wanita yang dia sebut sebagai asistennya tersebut.

Wanita itu terlihat ingin sekali pergi dari hadapan Kanda, terutama ketika dia menjadi sasaran empuk bagi tatapan ganas dan ingin membunuh dari Kanda tersebut. Tapi, sebuah pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan, sehinga dengan memberanikan diri pun dia menghampiri Kanda dan memberikan sebuah mantel perjalanan berwarna hitam kepada Kanda.

Tanpa banyak bicara Kanda pun langsung meraih mantel tersebut dan mengenakannya di atas kemeja putih serta celana hitam yang sudah dia kenakan. Setelah persiapannya yang tidak begitu banyak itu selesai, Kanda pun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan Meiling mengikutinya dari belakang. Sore ini akan menjadi sore yang sibuk bagi Kanda.

* * *

Ada satu hal yang tidak pernah berubah dari Kanda meski dia sudah beradaptasi dengan baik di dunia ini, presentasi hubungan sosialnya dengan orang lain tidak pernah meningkat dari apa yang sudah dia miliki, Kanda Yuu tidak pernah bisa bergaul dengan baik di lingkungan masyarakat. Dia yang memiliki temperamental tinggi pun mudah sekali meledak dan tidak jarang dia akan mengancam orang yang memiliki masalah dengannya menggunakan kematian, dan Kanda sangat ahli untuk membuat orang takut dengannya serta menjadi seorang brengsek kelas tinggi. Itulah Kanda Yuu, pemuda kasar yang tidak pernah berubah sampai kapan pun. Andaikata tidak ada Meiling yang ada dalam pertemuan tadi, bisa dipastikan kalau Kanda akan membunuh kliennya menggunakan pisau steak yang ia pegang tadi.

Kanda tidak pernah menyukai berinteraksi dengan banyak orang, menurutnya berinteraksi itu sangat menyulitkan dan juga membuatnya keluar dari zona nyamannya. Mereka sangat beruntung Kanda tidak memiliki Mugen di tempat ini atau mereka sudah menjadi orang yang tidak lagi dikenali setelah Kanda selesai dengan mereka. Pemuda itu menghiraukan beberapa tatapan penuh kagum dari para gadis ketika dia berjalan menyusuri trotoar, dia sedang tidak ingin untuk kembali, dan udara malam seperti ini membuatnya jauh lebih nyaman dari apapun.

Berjalan sendirian dalam kegelapan malam dan kerlipan lampu kota, Kanda menghiraukan apapun dan memilih untuk berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Dia ingin menjernihkan serta mendinginkan kepalanya dari segala emosi negatif yang tengah menempel pada sosoknya akibat pembicaraan tidak penting dengan klien beberapa saat yang lalu. Dengan kedua tangannya yang tersembunyi di dalam saku mantel perjalanannya, Kanda pun terus berjalan sampai dirinya berhenti di samping sebuah tempat yang terkenal sebagai tempat pembuangan sampah.

Sebuah hal yang menarik pun terjadi di sana sampai menarik perhatiannya, sesuatu yang tidak lagi Kanda rasakan sejak pasangan Yang meninggal. Fluktuatif spiritual di daerah tersebut terasa begitu kuat, menarik perhatiannya untuk mendekat meski dia harus masuk ke area pembuangan sampah. Kanda pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk daripada masuk ke tempat pembuangan sampah, dia adalah seorang exorcist dan masih menjadi salah satunya meski Kanda tidak lagi memiliki Mugen bersama dengan dirinya. Karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi dan dia juga tidak memiliki hal untuk dilakukan sekarang ini, Kanda pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam area tersebut.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu pun menatap pagar kawat tinggi yang ada di hadapannya untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum sebuah seringai tipis muncul di wajahnya. Pemuda itu mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum beralari, dan menggunakan kedua tangannya ia menggapai pagar kawat tersebut dan mengangkat tubuhnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, Kanda pun melompat masuk lewat atas dan kemudian mendarat di atas tanah dengan mulusnya. Perhatian pemuda itu langsung tertuju pada beberapa cahaya yang muncul di tengah-tengah tempat itu, dia penasaran akan cahaya apa tersebut dan bila menilik dari suara bedebum yang terdengar cukup keras dia bisa menebak kalau di tempat itu tengah ada sebuah pertarungan antara dua atau lebih entitas yang berbeda.

Kanda tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, dia terus bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan suara langkah kaki yang hampir tidak terdengar. Ketika dia sudah dekat dengan tempat yang dimaksud, Kanda bisa melihat seorang pemuda berambut silver tengah bertarung dengan seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang dan bergaun merah. Sang Pemuda berambut silver tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya berwarna putih dari telapak tangannya dan langsung menyerang sosok gadis kecil itu dan membuat sang Gadis terpental ke belakang sampai punggungnya menabrak beberapa rongsokan besar, menimbulkan bunyi bedebum yang cukup keras.

"Yomeishi sialan, aku akan membunuhmu dan mengambil energi spiritualmu!" Ujar sang Gadis dengan tatapan ganas pada sepasang mata merah menyala miliknya.

Suara gadis itu terdengar cukup aneh, mengingatkan Kanda pada Akuma level 1 ketika mereka mengambil wujud manusia. Perhatian Kanda pun tertuju lagi kepada pemuda berambut silver yang terlihat begitu tenang, kedua jarinya mengacung ke atas sementara yang lainnya tertekuk ke dalam, cahaya berwarna putih masih menyelimuti kedua jari tersebut. Kanda menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika melihat pemuda itu, energi spiritual yang ada dalam tubuh sang Pemuda berambut silver begitu besar, bahkan Kanda bisa merasakannya dengan jelas. Apakah pemuda itu adalah seorang exorcist seperti pasangan Yang?

"Tempatmu bukan lagi berada di dunia ini, aku akan mengirimmu ke tempat seharusnya kau berada sekarang," ujar pemuda berambut silver tersebut, dia pun mengumpulkan cahaya yang ada di ujung kedua jarinya. Cahaya tersebut lama kelamaan bertambah menyilaukan dan juga ukurannya menjadi lebih besar.

Gadis bergaun merah tersebut nampak ketakutan di mata Kanda, tapi ekspresinya yang menakutkan tersebut menyembunyikan emosi sebenarnya yang dia miliki. Kanda sama sekali tidak berniat menolong maupun memperlihatkan dirinya di sana, dia hanya berdiri di tempat tersembunyi dan mengamati pertarungan yang menurutnya sangat berat sebelah tersebut. Dia pun melihat bagaimana gadis itu melemparkan bola cahaya berwarna merah kepada sang Pemuda berambut silver tersebut, namun kekuatannya yang menurut Kanda terlalu kecil tidak menimbulkan efek apapun, karena pada saat yang sama sang Pemuda setelah menghindarinya langsung melemparkan cahaya putih miliknya ke arah sang gadis dan mengenainya secara telak.

"AAAKKKH!" Teriak sang Gadis bergaun merah dengan suara lantang dan memilukan sebelum dia menghilang dari hadapan mereka berdua.

Gadis itu benar-benar musuh yang sangat lemah, bahkan Kanda saja bisa mengalahkannya tanpa menggunakan Mugen kalau mereka kembali ke dunianya. Meski pertarungan tersebut sedikit mengecewakan menurut Kanda, pemuda berambut panjang itu cukup tertarik dengan kekuatan unik milik orang yang gadis itu sebut sebagai Yomeishi tersebut. Kanda tahu kalau gadis tadi adalah arwah penasaran yang jiwanya menjadi korup, pasangan Yang menjelaskannya pada Kanda saat pemuda itu bertanya pada mereka sepuluh tahun yang lalu, sehingga dia akan mengincar orang-orang dengan kekuatan spiritual tinggi untuk bertahan hidup. Namun, dari semua itu yang membuat perhatian Kanda tersita adalah betapa mudahnya pemuda yang dijuluki sebagai Yomeishi oleh sang Gadis kecil mengalahkannya, lalu kekuatan spiritual yang begitu besar tersebut membuatnya benar-benar tertarik. Andaikata Kanda berada dalam usia remajanya dimana dia masih begitu impulsif dan sukar untuk mengendalikan dirinya, pemuda itu pasti langsung keluar dari bayangan tempatnya bersembunyi dan menghampiri sang Pemuda berambut silver dan bertanya secara langsung. Sayangnya Kanda bukanlah pemuda yang impulsif lagi meski memiliki temperamen yang sering meledak-ledak, sehingga pemuda itu hanya akan berdiri di sana dan mengamatinya dari jauh

Mungkin Lady Luck tidak sependapat dengan Kanda atau dia memang tidak pernah menyukai Kanda, karena tanpa dia sadari maupun sengaja pemuda berambut silver yang terlihat jauh lebih muda dari Kanda rupanya menyadari keberadaannya, terlihat dari pemuda itu menoleh ke arah tempat Kanda berdiri. Ketika awan hitam yang menggantung di atas langit mulai menyingkir dari bulan purnama yang tertutup olehnya, cahayanya tersebut menyinari tempat pembuangan sampah di mana keduanya berada dan membuat sosok Kanda menjadi lebih terlihat dari tadi. Keduanya bertatapan untuk beberapa saat lamanya, tidak saling mengucap maupun menghancurkan suasana diam yang tercipta di sana.

Pada waktu itu mereka berdua tidak menyadari kalau ikatan takdir di antara keduanya mulai terjalin, menautkan hidup keduanya menjadi satu baik Kanda maupun pemuda berambut silver tersebut inginkan. Detik kedua mata mereka bertemu, Lady Luck telah memutuskan kalau takdir dari Kanda Yuu akan selamanya bertautan dengan Tanmoku Ki yang juga dikenal sebagai Master Yomeishi tersebut.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fanfik ini

Author: Sky


End file.
